


寻根归主

by paristhepilot



Series: 胡作非为 [3]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M, 不怎么快乐, 提到了Heather, 提及扎针, 是真的养狗, 狗/主人, 狗笼, 谨慎阅读
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: Tommy想再次被Nikki当成狗狗宠着





	寻根归主

汤米在门口踩掉了自己的鞋子，他裸脚站在走廊里，冰凉的地板让弓起的足弓更加燥热，他低下头，扭动每一个脚趾，像是一位做错了事，站在家门口不敢进去的孩子。他上一次从这里逃走，尼基只是安静地看着他，他却说：“希瑟还在等我。”  
他是从主人身边逃走的宠物，却无法依靠垃圾桶里翻出来的剩菜剩饭过活。他是被富贵人家领养了的流浪狗，却无法安稳睡在希瑟柔软而正常的身边。他闭上了眼睛，希瑟的沉默的争吵在他的脑子里留下一阵又一阵高频的耳鸣，在黑暗中更加尖锐。他缓慢而深入地屏住一口气，他的鼻腔里充满了点燃的大麻和烧焦的海洛因，它们紧紧扒住他鼻子里的粘膜，酸得汤米想要流眼泪。他突然就笑了，感觉自己像是在祈求爱人原谅的罪人，但其实他是从妻子身边摔门而去。他摇摇头，睁开眼睛，走进尼基的家里。  
尼基的毒窝没有太大的变化，没有打扫过，但也没有更多用完的针头，可汤米知道尼基已经完蛋了，但就算是这样，尼基还会下意识地把自己的马脚好好藏起来，塞进他的衣柜深处，他就像是活在荒野的畜生，天性中的恐惧让他总担心一不留神就会死在别人嘴里。或许他就应当趁早被吃掉，了却这一段痛苦，但汤米舍不得，汤米爱他。年轻的鼓手径直走下地下室，他需要的不是海洛因，而是尼基更深的秘密，必须被藏在密不透光的黑暗中的肮脏把戏。  
警报在汤米推开地下室大门的时候刺耳地叫起来，汤米知道密码，却故意让警报响起来。地下室的大门关在他身后，他在黑暗中扒下自己的衣服，内裤也被他一并踩在脚下。他一丝不挂。汤米想念这样脆弱的暴露，所有的放肆都因为这间房子是他俩的安全网，受得起两人高空坠下的重量。地下室中的凉气钻进他赤裸的大腿之间，触碰敏感的皮肤，他太久没有经受这些，兴奋与恐惧撩骚他的小腹，让他想要扭动着寻求更多的刺激，明明什么都还没开始，他却已经等不及索取。汤米这时候听到尼基走下楼的声音，他的心脏突然跳动得很用力。汤米舔了舔嘴唇，他双手背后，岔开双腿，站成放松而顺从的稍息姿势，他低下头，安静地等待主人。  
尼基“啪”地拍下门边的，人造灯虚假而僵硬的光线填充了整间地下室。“汤米。”汤米像是狗闻到了骨头，他抬头太快，头跟着发晕，但他管不得这些。他所需要的全部就站在几步开外，他口干舌燥，大脑缺氧。渴望抓挠他的肌肤，引诱他犯错，只为获得惩罚。“我以为你不再会……因为……”尼基支支吾吾地话都说不清楚。现实抓住了汤米，赤裸不再满是性感的刺激，突然成了泛红发热的羞耻。他眨眨眼睛，尼基并不清醒，他睁不开眼睛，而皮肤发黄而脆弱地像是一片干枯的落叶。他只穿了一件松垮的背心，大腿上有着针头留下成片的红肿。尼基走向汤米，汤米却想要逃跑。他以为他们从来没有改变，只要他想要回来，他便可以继续做尼基的狗。他忘了他的婚姻和尼基的海洛因。他们都变了，他们的脑子里被塞满了必须忘却的泥浆，随着他们每次摇晃着脑袋否认一切，泥点从他们的耳朵、鼻子、嘴巴和眼角里甩出去，留下的空洞却还要用更加肮脏的谎言填充。他的婚姻便是其中最恶劣的一个，他爱希瑟，像是他爱画册上的每一位单身母亲，有着漂亮的脸蛋和温暖的子宫，可以给他生育一条软毛的幼犬。他带着汗渍和纹身横插进希瑟完美而富有的生活，却在两人间的差距不出意外地撕裂出伤口时，鸵鸟一般地回味狗链拴在他脖子上的重量，想念尼基的手掌宠爱地拍打他的脑袋，汤米不住地编造他的幻想。可幻想终究都是假的，现实所拥有的只有尼基死在针管里的尸体。  
“我想你。”汤米压抑他想要逃跑的本能，小心地靠近尼基，而尼基却明显地瑟缩，他虽然还站在原地，但他缩起来肩膀，握着拳，汤米看下去，尼基绷着腿，像是只受惊的野兽，拿不准主意要往哪边跑走。汤米舌根发涩，唾液无用地积攒在口腔里，他一把拉住尼基的手腕，突出的骨头硌在他的掌心里。“我一直想你。”汤米低声地说着，像是在安慰一只断了翅膀的小鸟。他把尼基拉进怀里，尼基却只想缩成一团。汤米一直清楚地知道尼基每一晚的梦魇，但他永远想不懂尼基的痛苦，但就算如此，他依旧爱他，或许正是因为如此，他才会还在爱他。可现在这些都不再重要，汤米亲吻尼基的额头，尝到干掉的汗水和带着化学药剂气味的发胶。他捧住尼基的脸颊，想要对上他的眼神，但尼基能够给他的只是两只空洞而放大的瞳孔。汤米以为自己会愤怒得按住尼基的肩膀揍他，但他没有，他只觉得自己同尼基的眼睛一样空虚。他叹了口气，感觉自己迅速疲惫而无奈地苍老。他推着尼基，把他困在墙角。这是正确的一步，尼基向后靠了过去，后背贴着坚硬的墙壁，好像那是他的保障，他的靠山，尼基放弃了抵抗。他让汤米的双手钻进他的背心里，顺着他的腰，摸过他一根根突出的肋骨，温暖的手掌捂住他颤抖的肌肤，像是在销毁每一丝海洛因留下的病态的瘦弱。他允许汤米扯掉他的衣服，汤米用自己的嘴唇替代他的双手，尼基在汤米叼住他的乳头的时候，呜咽着出了声。汤米感到尼基抓住了他的头发拉扯，麻酥酥的疼痛带着酸涩，是他需要的性药。汤米跪在了地上，他像是一条小狗，晃动着脑袋，用鼻子去顶弄尼基的家伙，然后抬起头，伸出舌头，一口一口地舔过尼基的根部。光是尼基填满他喉咙的想法就足以引起汤米的呕吐反应，但汤米现在不在乎，他需要尼基，需要他从喉咙进入自己，掏出他身体里破碎的婚姻，再用尼基和他病态的关系重新定义自己。但他害怕，所以他只是亲吻尼基，从小腹到大腿，他用鼻子蹭过尼基的阴毛，尼基压着他的脑袋，让他张嘴，他便伸出舌头去舔。  
尼基在他的舌头下逐渐活过来，汤米向上看过去，这回他拥有了一个疯子，像是海洛因终于起了作用，尼基找回了他另一个灵魂，那个汤米熟悉的、恐惧的却又深深迷恋的灵魂，却不是他爱的那个。他爱的那个或许真的永远死了。  
汤米盯着尼基的眼睛，同时含下尼基的阴茎，只有头部的一点点，像是小孩吞食冰激凌，舍不得一下子全部吃完，便打磨着时间，一口接一口地舔着、亲着、含着，偶尔用上点牙齿，轻轻地磨过，最后才用嘴唇和舌尖裹住。尼基的拇指顺着流出的口水塞进汤米的嘴里，钩住着汤米的牙床，让他把嘴张得更大一些，他把自己强硬地全部顶了进去，汤米想要呕吐，他的喉咙向前蠕动，却正合了尼基的心意，男人就着粘嗒嗒的唾液在汤米的舌头上前后滑动，汤米被噎得哭了起来，尼基看到后嬉笑着摩掉了他的眼泪，然后随手拍了拍汤米的脸颊，像是在夸奖一个婊子，同时更深地顶了汤米的嘴里，他的阴茎压着汤米的喉咙，汤米上不来气，他抓住尼基的大腿，指甲深深地陷了进去，尼基疼得倒抽气。他撤了出来，然后蹲下拉过汤米的脖子，汤米被扯得半趴在了地上，尼基还扳着汤米的下颌，可怜的小狗合不上嘴，尼基仔细地端详汤米，汤米以为主人会惩罚他，绷紧了身子，但尼基只是用裹满了口水的拇指轻柔地抚摸过汤米的脸颊，蹭蹭汤米的眼角，汤米不懂为什么，他歪过头，而尼基却站起身，“等着。”尼基说，汤米听到后低下了头，跪着坐在原地。  
汤米听到尼基回来，兴奋地抬起头，一眼看到尼基手里的项圈，他感觉呼吸凝固在了胸口，渴望烧得他小腹和嗓子都生疼，尼基笑了起来，汤米放低自己的肩膀，温顺地露出自己的脖颈，却等不及地跪起身子，直往尼基跟前凑。尼基掐住汤米的脖子，亲过他的嘴角，汤米转过去找寻尼基的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔过他主人的嘴唇，尼基满意地哼了一声。项圈绕住汤米的脖子，压在他的喉结上。皮革又热又沉，汤米却觉得自己终于回到了家，尼基把手放在了汤米的头上，汤米就用头发去蹭主人的掌心。铁链从项圈的后面拴住了汤米，尼基领着他爬过半个屋子。  
狗笼一直就放在地下室的正中间，专门为汤米准备的半人高的铁笼子。“做个好孩子。”他抓抓汤米的头发，推着他钻了进去。汤米在狭小的空间里转了一圈，随着笼子被关上，汤米趴了下去，蜷缩着腿压在肚子下面，脑袋枕着胳膊。笼子的铁栏杆硌得他有些疼，压住的皮肤已经开始泛红，但他感觉安全，他不再想着希瑟和她的子宫，不再想着和那个女人那些安静而凶狠的冷战，不再想着爸妈让年幼的他一个人思考哪里发了错，不再想着尼基让他闭嘴不要打扰他找寻血管。这里是安全的，他的身体开始慢慢放松，被折腾的喉咙虽然还疼着，却是被项圈保护着的。汤米感到尼基的手从笼子上面伸了下里，尼基搂过汤米的肚子，汤米顺从地撑起自己，尼基的手指摸向汤米的屁股，汤米背过手，想要帮着掰开自己的屁股，却被尼基粗鲁地抓开了，尼基要汤米背着手在腰上，又拉起来汤米的屁股，汤米呆不住，向前摔了下去，他的脸颊硌在栏杆上，向后撅起屁股。尼基的手指塞进了汤米的身体里，汤米试着放松，但他太着急了，他做不到，只好晃着屁股，他摇着尾巴示好。尼基又笑了起来，他加进了另一根手指，打开汤米，汤米发出一声低沉的呻吟，他太久没做这个了，被撑开的酸涩顺着他脊椎，抓住了他的脑子。尼基却还记得他的肠道，他压住汤米，打着圈地折磨他的狗，汤米呜咽着哼起来，他自己流出的液体弄脏了笼子，散发出一股腥气。他想要尼基这就操进来，再多一点就要达到他的极限了，尼基揉过他的肠道，汤米的口水顺着下巴滴在了地板上。再多一点，他想要尼基进入自己，完整地感受他的主人，但尼基却就这把他扔在了一边。汤米是被吊在半空中的犯人，尼基走远了几步，汤米不敢动，维持着母狗哀求交配一样的姿势。  
“希瑟最近怎么样了。”汤米听到尼基唐突地问，他猛地撑起自己的身子，后背撞到了笼子，汤米透过笼子看到尼基挑起了眉毛，汤米眨眨眼睛，又趴了下去，尼基满意地哼了一声，“你知道，你抛弃了我，就因为那个贱人。”尼基冷静地说着，“就因为那个贱人的肚子，但她不给你生孩子，对不对？”之前的热度完全凉了下去，汤米抑制不住地抖了起来，他想要抬头看向尼基，“低头。”尼基却说到，汤米还没意识到自己在做什么就已经恢复了顺从的姿态。他跪在笼子里，屁股顶着笼子上面的栏杆，脸颊却贴着笼底，他的膝盖已经疼了很久，大腿肌肉也酸涩着跳动。他的屁股被撑开了一时合不上，凉气钻进了汤米的肚子里，“也许我应该让你去操我的婊子，让那个女人终于有点用，怀上你的种。”尼基说得认真，汤米感觉到一阵恶心，不同于之前克制不住地想要呕吐，他现在想要把手指塞进自己的嘴里，压下舌根，只为了能吐个干净，他吓得抖了起来，尼基却再次掰开他的屁股。汤米向前挣扎着想要跑开，他感到下贱。他当尼基的狗一向只感觉安全，从未感觉耻辱，暴露再次成了一个耻辱，他咬住了自己的舌头，不愿意再多发出一点声音，但尼基却不分青红皂白地操了进来。疼，太疼了。尼基撞着汤米前后晃动，笼子发出吱吱呀呀的动静，混着汤米从牙齿见漏出去的呻吟，汤米紧紧地抓住栏杆，他扭动着身子，想要转过身子看向尼基，他不能相信他这么对自己，他可以承受惩罚，但这是羞辱。他被吓坏了，他想要停止，但安全词是什么？他们早已放弃了安全词。他是自讨苦吃的蛾子，是自投罗网的猎物，是送上门给尼基强奸的妓女。汤米想要放松，或许这样可以好受一些，但尼基刻意的顶撞送上一波接一波肉体上的欢愉，是泛着臭气的热带水果，成熟了就定要往外流着甜腻的汁液。当尼基终于发泄在汤米身体里的时候，汤米蜷缩起了脚趾，他在感到精液冲进肠道的时候泄了气，他再也绷不住了，他松了手，倒在笼子里。栏杆上满是他流出去的液体，已经干掉了，这下又黏在了他的皮肤上。他肮脏，又没了力气。最后，他听到尼基说：“希瑟在等你。”  
他的主人就这样离开了，扔他一个人在他们的地下室。


End file.
